Currently available systems can efficiently perform continuous electronic matching of records of many types of inventories where the inventories and corresponding tradable instruments are defined with little or no variation and with few attributes. With only a few attributes of the same type or similar types to compare between tradable instruments, such systems can perform comparisons while complying with the stringent real-time requirements required for commercial applications such as continuous electronic trading.
However, as larger numbers and different types of attributes are required in order to be uniquely described, the current systems may fall short in terms of the stringent performance requirements and/or the capability to manipulate and to represent some highly variant inventories.